


Remmy Cormo; Private Eye

by EyeOfTheTempest



Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: (DON'T TASE ME BRO), Crime, Gen, Investigation, Private Eye, TT, Theft, getting shot, tasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeOfTheTempest/pseuds/EyeOfTheTempest
Summary: Private Investigator Remmy Cormo finds himself faced with a familiar foe when a warehouse at the edge of Tundra Town is robbed...Based upon the Thematic Thursday theme, Private Investigator.Also using "Pack Street, The Heist." As a setting(but it's slightly altered.)





	Remmy Cormo; Private Eye

**Author's Note:**

> My first TT submission ever, woohoo!  
> I tried to base this off a number of things, but I couldn't stop thinking about that one P.I. strip from Calvin and Hobbes.   
> (It didn't turn out like that, but still)

It was cold out. Not too cold, but still. I suppose for where we were, it was somewhat warm. The stars happened to be dim, too, offering not much in the way of light. Perfect for some sort of crime to take place.  
And so it had.   
As I approached the scene of the crime, I already knew that this would be a tough case to crack.

A warehouse had been broken into, on the outskirts of Tundra Town. Figures it'd be at a place like this.   
Tundra Town's a pretty place, but I've been here too long not to see past that.   
A few cars have already been parked by the gate as I spot a few familiar faces. Stepping past a burly looking Bison (who makes little effort to stop me upon seeing my badge) I trot over to the worries looking security gaurd who was working during this little Heist. A young wolf of some sort. Too young, in my opinion. No wonder they managed to slip by her. She stares anxiously at me as I approach, despite the fact that I'm going for the person next to her.   
"Any clues?" I ask as one of the officers. They flip through a notepad momentarily before responding.  
"Only that they used a van to get away, and that a fox, as well as a hyena of some sort were involved."   
"Any tracks?"   
They shake their head in response.   
Damn.   
"How'd they get in?" There's no way they just completely vanished.   
"Picked the lock." Well, that's something.   
"Have you found out WHAT they took?"   
They flip through the notepad a few more times before nodding.   
"Several cases of Tiger Oil."   
"Tiger Oil?" It sounds familiar. I've heard it somewhere before, but where, I can't say.  
"A Medical Grade aphrodisiac. Comes from actual tigers, hence the name. Technically, it's a drug."   
And then it hits me.   
A Fox.  
Lockpicking.  
Aphrodisiac.  
Tigers.   
It's her.   
"What kind of fox?"   
"Corsac." They confirm.  
It IS her.   
Wordlessly, I turn and head off towards my car, only to be stopped by the guard.  
"Please, sir." She begins. "Tell me you know who it is?"  
"That's none of your concern, kid. What is, would be...I don't know, explaining how they got past you in a van full of drugs while you had the gate closed, and where wide awake."  
She pauses for a moment, her face reddening slightly as her tail twitches.   
"I was....distracted..." She mutters.  
I sniff at her briefly before scoffing. Yeah, seems like it. Bet the security tapes'll say the same thing.

But that's not important. I've finally got this son of a bitch cornered. 

 

Within minutes, I find myself at the drop point. I step out of the car, and look around before checking my wa-  
Aaaaah, shit.   
They'd of already left by now. I swear softly, and turn back towards my car.   
But not before my hoof crunches on something in the snow.  
I look down, and step back to find some sort of crushed electronic lying on the sidewalk.   
Upon closer examination, it appears to be a phone.  
A burner, most likely.   
"Same old tricks as always, Charlie."   
"Indeed so, Cormo."   
Startled, I spin around to find the thief herself standing across from me in the snow.  
"You really aren't helping the stereotype about foxes, y'know that?"   
"Nice to see you too." She replies.  
I glare silently for a moment, tough guy schtick ready to go, only to sort of just deflate. Charlie and I go too far back. I can't do it.   
"Look, Charlie, you probably know why I'm here by now."  
"To locate the cases of Tiger Oil we aquired."  
"The cases you stole." I correct her.  
"'Stole' is a harsh word. Even for you, Cormo."  
"Well tough shit, because that's exactly what you did."   
She sighs, shaking her head slightly.   
"As much as I'd love to sit here and argue the point with you, I too came her for something."  
"To get me off your trail, is that it?"   
"Precisely." She affirms.  
"That too bad." I fold my arms smugly. "I don't just work for the highest bidder, Charlie."  
"Yes, judging by your bank account, it would seem so."  
My eyes widen.   
"H-hey!" I bleat.   
"Regardless, we both know you're only a P.I. You don't get paid as much as a real detective. Surely, it wouldn't negatively effect you to say you lost us, and still get paid your normal fee on top of what I'm willing to give you?"  
"Tempting offer, but no deal."  
"Damnit, Remmy." She hisses. "Don't be unreasonable."   
"I'm not." I respond before jamming a taser into her ribs.   
Ok, granted, I did just tase her without warning, but it was for her own good. She'll live. 

I head back to the car, put the vixen into a pair of hand cuffs, and start the engine after setting her in the backseat. 

It wasn't here, so that means it could've gone only one other place. 

 

The Shop.   
Or, "Pandora's Box" as it's titled. Named after the proprietress herself. 

Charlie hasn't woken up in the few minutes it took me to get here, which means I've got a bit before she wakes up. I step outside, finding myself behind the actual store.   
Beneath a light, I find what I'm looking for.  
A door labled "Employees Only."   
And outside of it, no aardwolf, despite my expectations.  
Seems like Wolt's gone. Probably in the actual shop.  
Hey, just means one less former neighbor I have to tase. 

Calmly, I walk straight up to the door.   
If Charlie's phone was correct, the owner herself should be inside right about now. 

I give the door a brief knock.

And within seconds, the tigress herself answers the door.   
"Remmy Cormo, ZPD and Private Eye. Do you have a moment, miss?" I try for my best stern, calm voice, but I can still tell it's shaking slightly despite the fact that the Pandora isn't being the least bit.menacing on purpose.   
"Why, sure!" She chirps, stepping aside. "Come right in."   
I find it slightly suspicious that she's just inviting me in, yet I enter anyway.   
The moment I do, however, my nose is bombarded with the scent of phermones filling the air.   
Shit, the place's been hotboxed. Did she know?   
No, just calm down, Remmy. It was probably just on accident.   
"So, officer." She accents the word officer in a manner that, combined with the air, causes my stomache to flop. "To what do I owe the visit?" Am I even an officer? I don't know. Crap, it's really hard to focus.   
Clearing my throat, I begin to speak as she slowly paces around me in a circle.   
"W-Well, we have-" I pause to take a breath. Shit, even breathing is getting hard.   
Heh. Hard. You know w-  
No, focus damnit.  
"Reason to believe, that...you may...be harboring...stolen chemicals." I manage to huff out. She stares down at me. Her once bright expression now replaced with bedroom eyes, and a sharp-toothed smirk. Her tail flicks from side to side mesmerizingly as she approaches. I want to move back, but my knees wobble beneath me and my legs refuse to comply.  
"Well, sir." She begins in a seductive tone "I assure you, that you've come to the wrong place on that front. However, it seems you may have come here for a different reason as well..." The tigress circles behind my, tracing a sharp claw underneath my chin. I reflexively tense up into a rigid posture as the breath from her giggling tickles my cheek. Conscious thought begins to become harder and harder as my instincts scream at me to give in.  
"Am I correct?"   
"N...No."   
I clench my hooves, and lean forward, my legs stumbling and carrying me away from her.   
"No. I know what you're doing, and it isn't...going to w-work!" I huff. "I'm not going down that easily!"   
"Ah, a shame." She chuckles, standing up, and slowly beginning to walk towards me again. This time, fear overtakes lust and I back away.  
"I imagine if what Foxtrot said was true, you would've been a lot of fun. But alas, I have to get rid of you know."   
She reaches into the pocket of her dress, and draws a pistol with a silencer attached to the barrel. She aims at me, and I stop moving suddenly.   
It only then occurs to me that I have one of those too!  
Shit, if I hadn't been so damb distracted...  
"Das Vi Danya, little lamb."   
The gun goes off, and a bullet tears into my stomach. Pain floods through my system as blood begins to stain my shirt, and the wool beneath it red. I slump weakly against a wall, and lean my head back.  
"Sh...shit." I mutter. She got me.   
Something soft and warm cups the side of my face, and I find my head being tilted upward so that I'm face to face with my killer.   
She stares directly into my eyes as life leaves my body in the form of red liquid. Those eyes are the last thing I see as my vision fades....

Right up until I see the wooden floor beneath me.   
"Ow!" I sit up, rubbing my nose. "What the fuck...?"   
I get up, and climb back into bed. But rather then sleep, I stare at the ceiling, and contemplate what just happened.

Maybe I should lay off the cold Locusts before bed.


End file.
